A variety of means for holding covers or domes for swimming pool assemblies are known in the prior art. However, known cover arrangements usually require elaborate, often unsightly, supporting framework or retaining means that are relatively expensive and difficult to put in place and the cover or dome is frequently dislodged when forces are applied. Additionally, most known prior art cover or dome retaining means are either too expensive or cumbersome or do not provide a sufficiently secure fastening means for the cover or dome.
The present invention is directed to an improved swimming pool cover wherein the peripheral bead of a cover or dome is inserted into and locked within a channel or groove which is either integrally formed within the coping or wherein a channel accessory (to secure the bead of the cover or dome) is fastened to the pool sidewall contiguous to and preferably below the coping. The securing means for the cover or dome, by means of the novel retaining bead of the invention, offers sufficient locking retention so that the need for separate support structure or flotation or securing straps or ties is obviated. An important practical advantage resides in the fact that the configuration of the channel in which the bead of the invention is retained need not conform to the contour of the bead configuration.
For the purpose of the invention, the terms "cover" and "dome" as used herein, are interchangeable in that both such members are used to cover the swimming pool although their use differs. In particular, both use the same bead/channel interlocking arrangement which forms the essence of the present invention.